1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to fluid mechanisms including fluid motors and fluid pumps wherein substantial power or torque is required and/or substantial speed.
2. Prior Art
In the recent past, substantial effort has been devoted to the generating of power e.g. in automobiles, etc. in an efficient, simplified and pollution-free manner. Reduction or elimination of petroleum-based fuels has also received substantial attention. Only limited inquiry has been made into deriving variable speed and power in automobiles and the like using one or more fluid motors. The principles of limited fluid flow and pressures and low fixed torque, such as is available from apparatus corresponding to the subject matter of our U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,557, do not apply. A further paramount problem relates to the manner in which fluid energy is to be converted to speed and power and, more particularly, to how the speed and power are to be selectively varied to allow the automobile to negotiate the various types of terrain over which it is caused to pass. While wobble plate conversion of fluid energy to shaft rotation is known, the prior art made no provision for controlled variation in speed and power using a wobble plate approach. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 748,083; 927,297; 2,115,556; 3,016,837; 3,212,448; 3,246,575 and 3,636,820, as well as Italian Pat. No. 557,167 and British Pat. No. 707,254.